Pretty Little Liars Season 4
by rocthelife
Summary: What really happened to Alison Dilaurentis?
1. In The Trunk

So here's the final few minutes from season 3 if you need a reminder of what happened (watch up to 2:32): watch?v=-lO5jMUGFSc

Spencer lowered her hand towards the boot of the car, grabbed it and flew it open. The girls gasped and took a step back. It was a dead body. It was **Cece**.

"Okay I can't take this anymore we're going to the police now. I don't care this has gone way too far" said Aria.

"But how are we going to tell them about what happened?" asked Hannah, "Are we going to say that Wilden's car just appeared out of nowhere and we looked in the trunk?"

"Yes because that's what happened" Aria replied.

"No we can't.." interrupted Spencer, "they'll know that you and Hannah pushed the car in the lake and Hannah, the police will see this tape of your Mum running over Wilden and she'll be arrested in no time."

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Emily.

"We have to get rid of the car.." Hannah said adamantly, "..and the body."

The liars and Mona looked around at eachother in desperation, in hope that someone will think of an even bigger lie to cover up this one.

Then Mona broke the silence, "This is all one big mess isn't it?"

"Shut up Mona!" said Aria, "if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in such a mess."

"That is not true!" Mona started to raise her voice, "I didn't know what I was getting myself into, I didn't know 'Red Coat' was Ali. If I knew that I would have.."

"Would have what Mona?" Hannah questioned and waited for Mona to answer back. She didn't have a response.

"Stop it!" said Spencer, "Perhaps Mona could have made some.. better decisions but what's done is done. She couldn't have predicted that Ali would pull some 'Jesus rising from the dead' stunt on us and try and kill us in some burning building."

"But after all, we were her _puppets_." said Hannah

"Enough of this talking, it's only a matter of time before someone discovers Wilden's car and Cece's body we need to get rid of them quick." Aria reminded the other girls.

So then the girls split up into two groups: Emily, Aria and Hannah moved Cece's body into the boot of Emily's car, and Mona and Hannah went into Wilden's car. They headed to the lake and disposed of both the car and Cece's body. Will they be seen again?


	2. Roll The Titles

Later on the girls and Mona went back to Spencer's house for the night. They had so much to catch up on. It turned cold that night, after the revelation that Cece was in the boot of Wilden's car. More than cold in fact, it was stormy. The rain pounded at the windows and the sky growled as lightning bolts struck the ground.

"Who's up for a hot chocolate?" said Spencer, "you can go make it yourself.." she mumbled. "and Emily, get us some blankets." Emily went upstairs without question. She opened the door, walked up to Spencer's bed and scooped up her sheets with both hands._This reminded her of a time before when Ali was round her house. They snuggled up in blankets and watched as many romantic films as they could until the sunrise. They laughed together and tried to throw popcorn into eachothers' mouths._

"_No wonder you catch them all you've got such a big mouth" joked Emily._

"_A big mouth gets your nowhere honey.." Ali sweetly replied. There was a short silence before she sighed and carried on. _

"_Love me while you can.." "because when i'm gone, i'm gone."_

"_What do you mean?" inquired Emily._

_Ali laughed and took a handful of popcorn._

"Emily?" Veronica Hastings was staring right at her, "You okay? You've been standing there for a while."

"I'm.. fine thank you" Emily responded. She shook her head to remove the memories from her head and went downstairs.

So the girls sat down on Spencer's sofa and wrapped themselves in blankets ready to watch the latest rom-com on DVD. They then started to indulge in their hot drinks to fill them with warmth in contrast to the blistering cold outside. But suddenly, their phones ring. It's a text. Aria, Hannah, Spencer, and Emily unlock their phones and read the text aloud together.

**You bitches are just part of my blockbuster movie. And we're only at the start. Roll the titles. - A**

And with that, the power went out.


	3. The Chase

(Firstly I would like to apologise for spelling Hanna's name wrong in the first two chapters I won't make the same mistake again!)

The power went out. Darkness surrounded them. The girls screamed.

"Help us! Somebody help!" screamed Hanna. The doors slammed shut so hard that the glass smashed and miniature glass daggers poured over the kitchen floor. Mona was gone.

The lights switched back on and the liars stood up in shock.

"Where's Mona?" asked Aria.

"I knew we couldn't trust that bitch." said Hanna.

"Your kitchen!" said Emily as she attempted to sweep up the mess.

"There's no way you're gonna clean that up before your parents come in Spence" Hanna said.

Spencer picked up a torch and said with a determined look, "We need to find her."

Hanna quickly responded, "Okay I know you may not all like Mona because.."

"She's a crazy bitch." Spencer bluntly interrupted.

"Yes," Hannah replied, ".. but we need to find where she's gone maybe she's in danger. You know, she's on our side now whether you like it or not. We have to find red coat. We need to find Ali." Of course Hanna deep inside was very concerned about Mona's safety, more than the rest of the girls, because they were once best friends.

So the liars started to walk through the kitchen into the dark woods that stood inbetween the Hastings and Dilaurentis households. As they walked through the kitchen with their bare feet (they had to as their shoes were by the door), the microscopic shards of glass pierced through the tender skin on their feet. Hanna and Aria weren't afraid to verbally express their pain whereas Emily and Spencer put on brave faces. They quickly shoved their shoes on their feet. Spencer opened the door they plunged into the icy rainstorm.

It was pitch black but thanks to Spencer's torch, they managed to make themselves a path into the forest. But where would Mona have gone?

"This way" Spencer pointed the torch directly at the Dilaurentis house. She had a gut instinct and with no clues whatsoever, Aria, Hanna and Emily had to go with it. The girls advanced into the forest slowly just in case they found any clues about Mona's whereabouts. They were nearly at the end of the forest when they saw a black figure pass through some trees to the left of them. Instantly, Spencer directed her torch at the figure. The figure quickly turned their back to hide their face from the liars and started to run. Spencer shot ahead and ran at lightning speed. She identified that it was a girl with dark-ish hair a bit taller than Spencer and she was wearing a black hoodie.

_Black hoodie... A TEAM!_

It was about a minute of chasing and Spencer left the girls behind vulnerable in the darkness. Suddenly the black hooded girl fell over and a metal object that they were carrying made a 'metallic crashing' sound as it collided with the floor. It was a shovel but Spencer was more focused on identifying the girl who was now face down on the ground.

"Mona?" Spencer asked faintly in almost a gasp.

The girl rolled over and sat up. She brushed the dark hair from her head.

"_Melissa_"


	4. melissA

No longer did the cold air scratch against Spencer's face. Her face was numb. Her jaw dropped and her eyes shot open, how could Melissa do this? Is she part of the A Team? Does she know of 'Red Coat' and has she seen her? Ali. Has Melissa seen Ali? Spencer had so many questions for her sister but she had to be clever with the questions she asked and unfortunately she couldn't the words out of her mouth.

"Shh." Melissa gently put her finger just above Spencer's lip to signal quietness, "Little girls shouldn't be out so late. Get some sleep." And with them words, Melissa walked back to their house. Spencer was still shell shocked and her words were still stuck in the back of her throat.

Suddenly her phone went off, it was a text..

**X marks the spot. Go find your girls. Go find your treasure - A**

"What does this mean?" Spencer thought. She wondered if the girls had received this text as well but the only way of finding this out was if she found them again. Just like a robot she automatically made her way back to the three girls. The revelation of Melissa with the black hoodie, a part of the A Team, almost traumatised Spencer. She walked slowly as before but this time, she walked almost like a zombie, she felt exhausted and already dead. It was truly like they were in A's game.

As Spencer got closer to the girls, their cries out to her signalled that they had moved. Had they found something? Emily came out of the dark and grabbed Spencer's hand then dragged her to the others.

"Why don't you have your torch on?" Emily inquired.

"I don't...know" Spencer answered after a long pause.

When the four girls eventually got together again, Hannah showed her a map she had in her hand. It marked the Hastings house, the Dilaurentis house, the woods inbetween both houses but most importantly the X marked at the back of the Dilaurentis house. The girls, led by Spencer, walked towards the point at which Melissa was found wearing a black hoodie. When they got there Spencer picked up the cold shovel which Melissa dropped on the ground. It was covered in fresh soil which means this shovel must have been used recently. Emily now turned her head to the right towards the Dilaurentis back garden and tip-toed in front, cautious of any other mysterious figures that may be lurking in this forest. Hanna and Aria followed acting just as cautiously with their steps but Spencer stood in the same position, holding the shovel, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Oi!" Aria loudly whispered, "Come on Spence."

Spencer jumped in alert. It seems Aria woke her up from her train of thought that had sent her into a daydream. She shook her head to rid her thoughts and started walking at a fast pace in order to catch up with everyone.

A few minutes later, they were in the back garden ready to find the 'treasure' that A had planted for them. Instinctively, the liars edged towards the plot of land at the back of the garden. There was a square of soil that was enclosed by planks of wood that made a ring shape around the soil. The square in the middle of the wooden enclosure had an X on it.

"X marks the spot." Aria re-called from the text that A had sent all four of them.

"We're here." Hanna stated the obvious.

With that the liars started to dig, unaware of the contents that were buried in the ground.

What will they find?


	5. Just A Flashback

I was digging, and digging. What had A done to screw us up this time? I didn't have a clue what was going to be there but that's what A does, digs into your deepest and darkest secrets and slowly reveal them one by one destroying whatever lives we have left. All of a sudden I hit something, a metal box.

"Guys I've found it" I turned my face to look at the other girls and they instantly knew I had found the object. The other three got to their knees and scooped up the mud with their bare hands and threw it behind them rapidly. I stood there in deep thought, what was Melissa doing in the forest, with a shovel, with a black hoodie? What had A buried for us?

The words just came out, "A didn't do this." Aria, Hanna and Emily stared at me curiously waiting for me to elaborate. "It was Melissa. I saw her in the forest wearing the black hoodie and she was carrying a shovel. It was definitely her. But the question is why would she do that?"

"Because she killed Ali." Aria snapped back.

"Your sister is crazy and so suspicious." Hanna added.

Emily had been quiet through all of this but she had managed to get the small rectangular metal box from the ground. It was just a bit bigger than her hand and felt very light. She gave the box a gentle shake and heard a small solid object rattle against the box . Whilst giving a frown she dug her fingernails of her right hand under the metal lid and pushed upwards to pop the lid off. In the box, there was an empty miniature glass bottle with a piece of paper inside.

Hanna took the bottle out of the box and stared at it, turning it around to see if there was any writing on the bottle to indicate what it may be. There was no writing on the bottle itself but the screwed up piece of paper looked like a note and there was bound to be writing on it. After having unscrewed the bottle lid Emily took it and put it close to her nose. Her face creased inwards and she covered her nose with her other hand.

"That's some strong stuff." Emily informed us.

Meanwhile Hanna took the paper inside and started to read the message.

_**Nothing beats a drink, except a good flashback - A**_

"What is that meant to mean?" Aria questioned the latest A message.

"Looks like this bitch has run out of our secrets." Hanna started to laugh, "We've won this time!"

"Do you know what this is Spence?" Aria questioned me.

"Um.. No I don't have a clue.." I responded. But the thing is, I think I did remember it. Slightly.

The words circle around my head _"nothing beats a drink". "a good flashback" _and it's like I've travelled back in time.

"_Give her this she won't remember anything!" I hear a panicked voice which sounds like a woman but I can't be certain on that. The figure crouches down to my level, gently opens my mouth and pours a fiery alcohol liquid down my throat. My world feels dizzy, my vision is fading and my head collides with the cold floor._

_Next thing I remember waking up in a different place, I'm now about twenty metres from the barn. Confused, tired and drunk I stumble back to the barn._

This must have been from the night of Ali's murder! The short memory played over and over again in my head. My jaw dropped and I stared at the floor in shock.


End file.
